Death Note  Return of Kira 1
by dnkira
Summary: A Death Note returns and someone has picked it up..


Death Note Chapter 1 – Return

Five decades have past since the first Death Note arrived in the human world. The crimes increased with the first Kira gone, but in 2063 things changed….

A thump was heard coming from the second floor of the Saitou family house. The son of the family went to the balcony and found a book, looked around and brought it in.

"Death Note?" said 17 year old Nathan Saitou, "This sounds familiar, but where have I heard it from."

Nathan ran to his computer and typed in Death Note slowly. After, a list of results showed up many of them showing Kira. Nathan clicked on the first result and was in shock after reading it. Nathan slowly read what the Death Note was about.

"Death Note is a notebook that is dropped by a Shinigami or Death God. The Death Note allows the user to kill anyone they please by writing the person's name down and knowing their face. Yagami Light was the first person to use the notebook. Light used it to create a world with no crimes or wars, only good people. After six years of using it Light was finally killed by the Death God who possessed the book."

"This happened 50 years ago. If this is true then maybe the one I have might just work. I have to test it."

Nathan grabbed a pencil and nervously wrote a name down.

"Marcus Robinson. The most wanted man in America. If the book does work he should be dead in 40 seconds."

Someone knocked on the door and opened it. Nathan panicked and fell off his chair.

"Nathan time to get ready to go to school." Said Nathan's father

"Alright I'll be down in a minute"

Nathan grabbed the notebook put it in his backpack and left for school. Nathan sat through class thinking about the Death Note.

"It's been a couple of hours since I wrote that guy's name down. I wonder if he is actually dead. He's probably not I doubt the Death Note story was true anyway."

After school Nathan walked home and went into his room. He turned on the T.V to watch the news.

"The most wanted man in America has been found dead in a house in New York City. His death has not been figured out yet. More on this investigation tonight." Said the news reporter

Nathan was frightened and in shock.

"The notebook _does_ work. No it's just a coincidence. Should I try it again? No it must be true the guy died just like that. I have to try it again maybe with a hidden code in their deaths now."

Nathan wrote down 4 names in the Death Note with specific things before they die.

"I'll have the first one die at 11 am tomorrow, the next one die at 9 am the next day, the third guy at 6 pm, and the last guy at 1 after that day. Let's see if anyone notices"

Four days past and those deaths carried on at the exact time. In Los Angeles an investigation went on.

"Four more criminals have died from heart attacks. That's a total of 5 in just 5 days. There is something wrong" said an FBI agent

"I've noticed" said the man, "Most likely Kira has returned…"

"Kira!? You mean someone has a Death Note?"

"Most likely, the most wanted criminal dies of a heart attack. That must have been a test. The other four die in four days at a certain time. The first at 11 AM, the second at 9 AM, the third at 6 PM, and the last one at 1 AM. If you use military time and the alphabet in a number form the time spells out KIRA."

"What!? How did you notice that Near?"

"It was quite easy, if you think about it. Four deaths all at an exact time right after one dies from a heart attack. There must have been a code in it. Of course I would like someone to announce to the world that Kira has returned. This one might be just like Yagami Light considering the new one takes out criminals."

Back at Nathan's house, Nathan watched the announcement on T.V.

Nathan thought, "So someone did realize there was a code in it. I wonder who."

"Our best, N has also come up with some information. N stated that Kira is most likely in California and close to L.A due to the four criminals dying in Los Angeles prisons. He could be the same as the last Kira as well."

"SHIT! How can this N guy think of it so well and figured out where I'm located."

Near comes into view on the T.V screen wearing a mask.

"Kira I would like to tell you. I've taken down one Kira, and I can do it again. I will also be sending FBI agents to every part of L.A to look for you. I know you'll end up exposing yourself. I would also like to tell everyone that my agents will be searching every house in the area to find the notebook."

"Shit. He's taking it this far. I should have not killed the criminals in the first place. I have to stop using it I'll just hide it when the FBI agent comes"

"Finally I would like to say. Kira I know who you are."

"Impossible!"

To Be Continued


End file.
